Pryde and Prejudice: A tale of two cats
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: When Kitty goes to Logan's cabin in Canada for a vacation she doesn't expect to meet Victor Creed. This is nothing like the novel by Jane Austen so be warned! ON HIATUS FOR AWHILE!
1. Men and talks

**Here's my Kitty and Viktor fic I love the coupling!!**

Kitty Pryde was tired of having guy troubles, too be more precise she didn't want to have anything to do with guys at least for awhile. It had all started with Bobby, messing with her feelings then to add insult to injury Colossus had started dating her.

Only a few weeks ago he had broken up with her because he couldn't trust his feelings for her. She hated the fact that he couldn't tell the truth to her, being that he was falling for Siryn and pretty fast if Kitty was any judge.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, "Hey, Kitty what's the matter?" a gruff male voice asked. Kitty smiled as she recognized Logan's voice. Logan wasn't normally a warm person, so Kitty dried her tears and looked at him.

"Hey Logan, nothing's wrong I think I would like to go away from here and get some perspective." Logan nodded, and sat by her "I think I know just the place." He smiled at her, and Kitty stared, it was rare to see Logan smile.

'Where at?" she asked, Logan stared at her, "Well there's a cabin I own in Canada, completely surrounded by trees and on a very high hill." Kitty sighed, "It sounds nice." She whispered. Logan nodded absently, "I could have the Professor take you up there, if you promise not to destroy anything while you're there."

Kitty beamed, "I promise, oh thank you Logan!" And she hugged him, normally Kitty wouldn't have dared to touch him. But today she forgot about boundaries and gave him a hug, "Uh Kitty, hold on for longer than another minute and you can forget going to Canada."

Kitty instantly let go, "Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment." She gave a shaky laugh and got up, "So when can I go?" she asked Logan. Logan gave a sigh, "Can't leave soon enough huh kid?" he teased.

Kitty shook her head, "Well to be honest no, so does that mean you'll ask Professor X?" she asked.

_20 minutes later…_

"Well kid, try not to get in trouble." Logan said helping Kitty load her bags into the_ Blackbird, _she smiled, "I'll try, thanks again Logan I really appreciate it." Logan nodded, "Not a problem, just try not to make it a habit."

Kitty laughed, "I won't, I'll miss you." Logan gave her a weird look "You make it sound like I'll never see you again." Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh you'll see me, sooner than you think or like for that matter."

She said sarcastically. Logan sighed, 'Well in that case I want you to have these." He handed her his dog tags. Kitty looked at them before reaching out to take them, "I'll take good care of them." She promised.

"I want them back, think of it as an extra incentive to come back." He handed them to her, letting them fall into her hands. She caught them and traced the name _WOLVERINE_ on the tags "Don't worry you'll get them back."

She whispered, then unclasped her Star of David necklace and handed it to him. "Think of it as a trade off of sorts." She said as he took her necklace and let it hang around his fingers. "Well bye Logan." And with that she followed Storm into the _Blackbird_.

**I know lots of people will be wondering when Viktor will make his appearance, but don't worry it's soon!!**


	2. Meeting Victor

**Here's Ch 2!!**

Kitty had her ipod on and was listening to Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus, she smiled sure she never really listened to Miley Cyrus but the rules could change. The cabin was small but it was cute, in a way that she never thought would have suited Logan.

She fingered Logan's dog tags and headed outside, she had seen the view from the _Blackbird_ earlier that day but she wanted to take pictures of it. As soon as she slid through the door, she was greeted with the sounds of the Canadian wilderness.

She clicked off her ipod and took her ear buds out, the view was incredible and she could see why Logan liked it so much. That and the fact that it was really secluded, no one around for miles making it the perfect getaway for a mutant.

She took her camera out and proceeded to take pictures, true she was no Peter Parker but she at least knew how to take a picture. She zoomed up on a batch of trees and noticed a black speck in her camera view.

Frowning she lowered the camera and noticed that the black speck was moving closer and moving at a faster rate than any normal human or animal. Her eyes widened when she was able to make out the figure of a man, running on all fours like a dog.

She started to wonder what she should do, and decided that her best option of surviving would be phasing. She braced herself, and watched in horror as the man came closer, she was able to make out the man's face.

He had black hair cropped short, and black eyes but the thing that caught and held her attention were his teeth. They were pointed like a vampire's, and for a moment that's what she thought he was until she noticed his claws.

They were long pointed fingernails, with bad hangnails deeply engraved in the skin. She winced and barely remembered to phase as soon as he leapt for her. He went sailing through thin air, and made a surprised growling noise.

She whirled to face him, "Who are you?" she demanded, it seemed to take a moment for the guy to compose himself. "Who's asking?" he growled. Kitty glared, "I asked first." She snapped and prepared to phase again.

The guy straightened up and met her eyes, "The name's Victor Creed, where's Jimmy?" Kitty frowned, "I don't know who you're talking about, but if you don't scram I'll force you to leave." Victor looked surprised, then amused.

"I'd like to see you try." He taunted, Kitty sighed, "Well I think it's only fair to warn you, Wolverine has taught me everything I know. And I won't go easy on you." That was when Victor's eyes landed on Logan's dog tags his eyes widened.

"So you're the kitten that Jimmy's teaching, I should have guessed." Kitty glowered, "It's Kitty not kitten, and for the last time I don't know any-" She paused, "Wait a second are you saying Wolverine is this Jimmy person?" she asked incredulous.

That was when Victor attacked, Kitty barely phased in time and whirled around to follow up with a kick in the back of the head unphasing as she did so. Victor stumbled, and Kitty tackled him from behind and forced him into the ground.

"As soon as I let go your molecules will freeze, and that's a painful death from what I've heard." She whispered, Victor stopped struggling and waited "That's better, now if you're smart you won't try and attack me, because trust me I have the advantage."

"Well kitten never say never." There was a _snikt_ sound and Kitty looked down. It was a knife, she snorted "Knife's can't hurt me genius." Victor sighed, "It's not just a knife it's made from adamantium, the only thing that can go through your phasing powers."

To make his point he pressed the knife-tip against her stomach, Kitty swore when she felt the point dig into her stomach. "If I were you I would get us back on the ground." Victor said, Kitty sighed and phased them back up.

As soon as she was on the ground she let go of his black cloak with a shudder, this didn't go unnoticed by Victor and he let out a little chuckle. It had to be one of the sexiest things Kitty had ever heard and she felt a shiver move up her spine.

She glared, "So what now?" she asked he smiled showing his pointy canines. "Well kitten that's for you to find out." And with that he hit her hard enough for her fall unconscious.

**By the way this is kind of an AU fic that takes place before and during X2**


	3. Two brothers

**Here is chapter 3!!**

Kitty woke up later in a panic, for one thing she didn't know where she was due to the blindfold around her eyes. Taking a breath she phased out of it and saw she was in a truck, looking around outside she saw to her despair that she didn't recognize where she was.

"So you're awake I see, I wouldn't recommend phasing out of the truck because there's no civilization around for miles. And it's very rare for people to make their way out here." Victor was saying, Kitty glared at him.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" she demanded causing Victor to give one of his sexy chuckles. "Kitten, I may be a scoundrel but I'm not a liar." Kitty groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you its Kitty not Kitten."

Victor snorted, "Whatever, the way I see it you're Kitten." Kitty stared at him confused, "That didn't make any sense." She muttered, glancing down she realized that Logan's dog tags were missing. "Hey, you cheap jerk where are Logan's dog tags?" she demanded.

Victor tensed, "They don't belong to you, but before you ask I sent them where he could find them." Kitty glared at his head wishing she had Scott's power, "What is it with you and Logan anyway?" she huffed.

Victor sighed, "It's a long story Kitten, but let's just say Logan isn't his real name. His name is James Howlett, I call him Jimmy. And the two of us have seen wars and nations fall, unfortunately Jimmy lost his memory to an 'accident'."

Kitty listened in awe not knowing If what he was saying was real or not, "How old are you?" she asked, Victor chuckled "Let's just say I make your grandparents look young and leave it at that."

"That still doesn't explain why you hate him so much." She grumbled, Victor's nails started to grow in response. He didn't say anything he just stared at the road, with his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

Kitty started to realize that she probably had said something she shouldn't have, "Look I'm sorry if I offended you, but I'm curious what can I say?" she said hastily hoping it would be enough to calm him down.

"You know what happened to the cat who was searching for curiosity?" he asked almost calm. Kitty gulped as the saying came unbidden to her mind, _curiosity killed the cat_. She hoped he wasn't looking to kill her.

But Victor just let his nails retract, causing Kitty to wince "Does it hurt when they grow out?" she asked. "Every time kitten, every time." He whispered, Kitty feeling uneasy settled back into her seat and turned her head to watch the trees go by.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, and let her dreams wash her away. Victor turned to look at her sleeping form through the review mirror, and sighed he wasn't used to being asked questions about his past.

He remembered all the stuff that Jimmy never would, the people he had killed the wars they had fought in side by side. In some ways Jimmy was lucky, not having the dreams of the wars haunting his sleep.

He always relished in the hunt, he supposed the wars had brought that out in him. Using his unusual skills for fighting, the times when Jimmy would intervene. The final moment when Jimmy had finally given up, "_I'm done, you coming?"_ he remembered those last words Jimmy had given him as a brother.

But Victor hadn't been ready, he watched as the only link to his old life walk into the trees and never return. In some he ways he resented Jimmy's decision to abandon him like he was nothing, he guessed that was why he had joined forces with Stryker.

For six years they plotted their revenge, they had recruited a woman who could influence people simply by touching them. Of course, in the end Victor was left with nothing except anger and an insatiable hunger for revenge.

He thought about the new plan that Stryker had come up with after hearing that he had kidnapped Jimmy's responsibility. They were going to use Kitty to bring Jimmy to them, he smiled letting his incisors show.

And this time he would get what he had always wanted, adamantium for himself….

**Did you like? I give full credit to shoepuppet for giving me an awesome idea!! I hope it was good!**


	4. A shack and Victor's memories

**All right here we go!**

Victor glanced through his rearview mirror at Kitty's still form, and glared at the empty stretch of road ahead of him. The girl had no right asking him such personal questions, then again it had been awhile since he had thought about the past.

He pulled up in front of an abandoned shack, and stopped the car. As soon as he opened the door, cold air hit him full in the face though Victor had been in worse. He pulled down the front seat to climb through and get Kitty.

He marveled at how light she was, and she seemed to scarcely realize that she was moving. As soon as they were outside again Kitty whimpered and pressed closer to Victor, he froze he wasn't quite sure how to react.

Then he took a deep breath and counted to five, before feeling relaxed enough that he could start walking once more. The door of the shack opened easily enough and the inside wasn't as much of an eyesore as the front of the house was.

All in all he reasoned that they could stay the night, before pressing onward. He gingerly set Kitty down on an uncluttered portion of the floor, and straightened up as fast as he could just in case she woke up.

But to his relief and chagrin she stayed fast asleep, he looked around for anything that might contain blankets. He finally found some musty, dust ridden blankets in a chest against the wall and headed outside to shake the dust free.

When Kitty woke up it was find herself wrapped up in blankets that smelled weird and Victor reclining against a wall. His eyes were screwed shut, and one hand was curled in a fist while his other hand tapped a rhythm against the wall.

She bit her bottom lip, and debated running outside and hotwiring his truck but decided against it. If the stories were true about Sabretooth then she'd never make it, add to that she doubted he was really fast asleep.

To test her theory she stretched loudly and grunted, as she did so Victor's eyes snapped open and landed on hers. "So the kitten finally wakes up." He drawled. Kitty shrugged out of her cocoon of blankets and stood up.

"Well I didn't want to sleep all day." She confessed. She cast a look around the shack and smirked, "Nice place, so how much farther until we get there?" She asked innocently. Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Not far kitten." He whispered, Kitty nodded and walked up to a window, "How long has this snowstorm been going on?" she asked looking at the white blizzard that was being kicked up. Victor leaned his head back exposing his pale throat.

"Two hours." He said huskily, Kitty groaned and aimlessly ran a finger down the glass of the window. She bit her lip, as she stared at the blizzard outside the window she wondered where Logan was and if he was all right.

The idea that he could be out in that snowstorm looking for her both scared her and thrilled her, from what Sabretooth had said earlier Logan could already be cued to the fact that Kitty had been taken. She shivered more out of habit than anything else and glanced back at Victor, to her relief he had his head down and had his eyes closed.

The stories she had heard about him were numerous and some far fetched. According to Rogue, she and Logan had both met him once the encounter had been unpleasant for the two of them. But looking at Victor now, she found it hard to believe but then again looks could be deceiving.

Logan knew little about his past, so it would make sense if he followed Victor's trail so he could find them. "What do you intend to do to him?" she asked quietly, Victor sighed, "Listen kitten dragging you along for the ride was never part of the plan, what we do to Logan is none of your business."

Kitty snorted, "You made it my business when you kidnapped me!" she whirled around to face him, "Logan is like the big brother I've never had_ ok that was stretching it_ and if you hurt him I'll make it my business to hunt you down."

That statement was icy cold in its matter of fact tone and her eyes blazed at him like twin suns. Victor was reminded of Jimmy facing him in a similar setting…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Victor was at a run down warehouse that was substituting for a bar, the scotch in front of him hadn't been touched. He was currently drawing a smiley face on the counter with his drawn out fingernail._

_ "You're not from around here are ya?" the voice belonged to the bartender, who was eyeing him nervously. Victor almost laughed, "What makes you say that?" he asked letting his incisors show momentarirly._

_ The bartender's reaction was priceless, but that was when he heard a familiar heartbeat nearing the bar and fast. "You got insurance on this place?" he asked, the bartender looked pasty white "Uh no." he said trying to look brave and failing miserably._

_ "Too bad." Victor muttered not feeling that upset, he started to smile as the familiar heartbeat neared the door, and then BANG the doors flew open. "Why?" the voice was whispered but it carried due to the silence._

_ Victor swiveled around to face him and pretended to look like he was pondering the question, "Why? You don't call, you don't write how else am I supposed to get your attention?" while he spoke he got off the stump that served as his seat and approached him in slow measured steps._

_ "All right now whatever this is about you two can take it outside." This came from the bartender, Victor smirked and that was when Logan's bone claws slid out as if on cue all the patrons hurried out some clutching their beer mugs._

_ Last but not least the bartender himself hurried out, Victor smiled seeing Logan's expression. "You're going to pay for what you did to her." Logan growled. Victor's own long nails extended and then they charged each other._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He stared at Kitty and smirked, "Well if it makes you feel better Logan won't be the only one suffering." He smiled at her with his incisors showing, causing Kitty to cringe all her bravado gone as she realized that maybe just maybe Logan wouldn't be able to save her.

**Ok I am so sorry it has been awhile, but let me say this in my defense I have been struggling with this chapter for two months! And it has made me want to pull my hair out on more than one occasion! Anyway thank you shoepuppet for some of the little things in this chapter. And I will try to update sooner but no promises.**_ P.S. I AM DOING A POLL ON WHAT STORY I SHOULD UPDATE NEXT ON MY PROFILE PAGE PLEASE HELP OUT!  
_


End file.
